1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a semiconductor apparatus comprising a sealing resin for sealing an electronic component and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A related-art semiconductor apparatus includes a sealing resin for sealing an electronic component mounted on a substrate and a shielding layer for protecting the electronic component from electromagnetic waves on the sealing resin.
FIG. 42 is a perspective view of a related-art semiconductor apparatus comprising a shielding layer and a sealing resin for sealing electronic components. In FIG. 42, a part of a shielding layer 105 and a sealing resin 104 are notched and illustrated for ease in understanding a configuration of a semiconductor apparatus 100.
As shown in FIG. 42, the semiconductor apparatus 100 has a substrate 101, electronic components 102, the sealing resin 104 and the shielding layer 105.
The electronic components 102 are mounted on the substrate 101. The electronic components 102 are, for example, a high-frequency semiconductor element, a chip resistor or a chip capacitor. The sealing resin 104 protects the electronic components 102 from a shock etc. from the outside. The sealing resin 104 is disposed so as to cover the electronic components 102. The sealing resin 104 has good shock resistance and durability and the surface is formed in a smooth surface.
The shielding layer 105 is directly disposed on the sealing resin 104 so as to cover an upper surface of the sealing resin 104. As the shielding layer 105, a conductive film (metal film) formed by, for example, a sputtering method, a vacuum evaporation method or a plating method can be used. The shielding layer 105 protects the electronic components 102 from electromagnetic waves by shielding the electromagnetic waves from the outside (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication: JP-A-2002-280468).
However, the sealing resin 104 has good shock resistance and durability, so that it is difficult to roughen its surface. As a result of this, adhesion between the sealing resin 104 and a conductive film formed by a sputtering method, a vacuum evaporation method, a plating method, etc. is bad, and it was difficult to directly form a wiring pattern or the shielding layer 105 made of the conductive film on the sealing resin 104.
Also, in the related-art semiconductor apparatus 100, the shielding layer 105 is not disposed in a side surface of the sealing resin 104, so that there was a problem that electrical characteristics of the electronic components 102 reduce because of electromagnetic waves intruding from the side surface of the sealing resin 104.
Further, there was a problem that a mounting density of the semiconductor apparatus 100 must be improved as performance of electronic equipment of recent years becomes higher.